Maddie Pixel Part 1
by nikkipheonix
Summary: So hi there! Maddie lands herself in minecraft, and with the help of a new found friend, overcomes the treachery that is...DAN. If you like the series, follow AUTHOR so you'll know when part 2 come out. I you want to be in the story, let me know in a review or something and describe you character to the point in personality, looks, ect. R&R! -Nikki3


"night Maddie!" my mom yelled

I didn't answer. I was still mad at her for giving my turtle away?. Why did she let me have one if we couldn't afford it? This was all stupid anyway. Hopefully I would wake up in the morning and this dramatic mess will all be over.

Hopefully

Emphasis on HOPE

That night I woke up because of the raging storm. It was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. I tried to shut my window, but the window wouldn't budge. I grunted with effort and pulled again. No luck. This was bad. The stuff in my room would get wet! I quickly put my sheets over my monitor and computer, and tied it to the the desk to keep it from floating away. Wait...

FLOAT?

The stuff in my room was floating. Okay this was definitely a dream I told my self. I hid under my bed, but slowly it started to lift off the ground. wet and terrified, I clung onto the bottom of the my bed and closed my eyes?. I was lifted up higher and higher until I couldn't feel the bed in my grasp anymore. I just felt my clenched fists instead. This was weird. And I've been through some pretty weird stuff. Luckily, I felt some ground underneath me. So I opened my eyes and screamed. I wasn't in my room anymore.

I looked around in a panic. Was my vision impaired? Everything was blocks. Even me! I felt my head,

shoulders, stomach, legs, everything! I was... Pixelated? "HELLOOOO?" I called. I couldn't be the only one that landed in this weird world. This was useless. I walked up to a tree and punched it out of anger㈇4㈶5. Poink! It broke and appeared in a tiny rotating blocky form. Confused, I picked it up. I shrugged and put it in my pocket. I'd probablyneed it later.

I walked on a little more and came to a lake. I could see myself in it. This pixel shape was gonna take some getting used to. Then an idea struck me. ㈳5I was in an entirely new world apparently. I should make a name for myself. "Maddie Pixel." I said aloud. I liked the that. ㈳6"Madeline Pixel." I said. That sounded even better.

I stared at the water until I could see something swimming around in it. It looked like an octopus, no, a squid. A small grin appeared on my face. As soon as the squid came up to the surface, I ran my hands along its frame. Blocky, of course, but it was smooth and comforting in a way. It was better than nothing. I named the squid squidward, after my sister's favorite tv character. "Squidward." that sounded about right. ㈴4

Chapter 3

I crossed the plain land in a minute or so and came to the edge of a forest. I bit my lip. It seemed dangerous. I pried some stone off a nearby crevice with my wood, and made a makeshift sword. It was good enough. I held it firmly, and walked through the underbrush with care.

After a while night actually came. I cursed to myself for being so stupid. I was hungry, I had no shelter, and I was totally lost. Frightened, I climbed a nearby tree, and ate an apple that I found in it.

Soon my eyes became accustomed to the darkness. I twisted branches to get from tree to tree, collecting apples that I found along the way. I had probably been doing this for an hour when i tripped and fell out of the tree and onto my arm. I put my hand to my mouth to quiet my screams of pain. There wasn't a lake for miles to clean my wound, and it was bleeding heavily. I propped myself up on a tree, and covered it with leaves. As much as I hurt, I did it anyway. It was better than nothing. I traveled I mile after that. I expected some kind of jungle animal to attack me, but I didn't see, hear, or find anything. I sat at the base of a tree to eat another apple. The pain wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt. I decided to make use of my anger and kick some trees. I felled trees like there was no tomorrow. I kicked and punched 20 or more. Bye the time I was done, there were floating wood blocks everywhere.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "four wood makes a crafting table." It said. I blinked in confusion. It was definitely a guy. Not an adult, certainly not a kid. A teenager then, possibly my age?

"do it!" I yelled at me. I winced. "FINE!" I yelled back. I picked up four wood and put them together in a square shape. He was right! It did make a crafting table.

" collect the rest of the wood. Don't worry about inventory space. You can make a chest later." he instructed. Inventory? Chest? Whatever, I need any help I can get. I collect the rest of the wood, which seemed to all collect in my pocket. Was my pocket some kind of bottomless pit?

"use the wood to make a pick. Three across the top, two down the middle." he said.

I followed his instructions, but it didn't work. "ON THE FREAKING CRAFTING TABLE!"

He yelled, correcting me.

"sorry!" I apologized hurriedly. I put the wood in a pick's form and it totally worked!

"the pick helps you to mine faster. The better the pick, the more durable, long-lasting, and affective it is." he told me. I made a mental note. Picks are for mining. "mining stone and stuff?"

"yes."

"oh." I felt stupid. " can't you just come down to where i can see you?" I called in a random direction.

"FINEE" he said "just like my mother." he leaped down from a tree that I hadn't cut down completely. I was a bit taken back. Sure, he was a human, I should be happy. But when you you're alone for an entire day, and all you see is land, forests, and a squid, you're surprised to see people again.

The boy held out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Nate." he said.

I shook it. "Maddison." i replied "call me Maddie"

"okay maddie." Nate said. He was obviously annoyed. "where are you from?"

"New York." I answered

"where's that?"

"the united states."

"huh?"

"ON EARTH?" I shouted at him. He couldn't possibly not know what earth is. We were standing on it. at least, I thought we were.

"I don't know where this earth is." Nate shrugged "but I know for sure we aren't in or on it." he spread his arms "you're in minecraftia! The purpose of the world, is in its name. You work to make it around here."✌

I sighed. If I wasn't on earth then... I should be dead. "where did you find me?" I asked him

"you were walking through the forest." he explained "you didn't look like a traveler, or a trader, so I followed you."

"you didn't think of ASKING?" I asked him "isnt that how you get information?"

"most people don't like others snooping in their business." he shrugged "you're clothes were very good quality, so I decided you were a daughter of an ambassador, king, duke, or something." he looked at me seriously "you DO NOT mess with royalty. It could get you a one way trip to the jail. Or even worse."

"like what?!"

"the block." he shook his head "of with your head."

Chapter 4

"you need a place to stay right?" he asked me.

"yes." I answered anxiously

"I guess you could stay with me, but..."

"but what?" i really hated him right now. But I couldn't afford to be picky.

"you'll have to earn your keep."

I shrugged "okay. Like a maid or something?"

"sorta."

"fine." I said. " I'll learn."

"but you'll have to-"

"do you really think I care right now?" I'd had it with his games. " I'm wounded, I've got no shelter, no means of finding my way home, and I honestly have no clue about anything.❔" I stamped my foot. "are you letting me stay with you? Or what? I don't have time to play games with you right now! Is this how you treat everyone you meet?"

He was taken back alright. He frowned and gave me a look. "come on. My house is this way. " ➡

We ran through the forest until the trees gave way to plains with grasses, sheep, pigs, and cows. As soon as we got to his house, he told me to go get salve for my arm in the medicine chest. He then went to the back of the house. He didn't have to tell me twice. I opened the door and went in.

Chapter 5

He had definitely been working on the house for quite a while. It had a basement, a bedroom, bathrooms, a storage room, a kitchen, a back door to the farm, a work place, furnaces, workbenches, chairs, tables, food, everything. I had picked the right place to stay. I quickly went to the basement's storage room. The chests were all labeled, and I soon found some salve, bandages, and painkillers. I only took the salve though. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

When I was done treating my wound, I searched the house for things I could do. First I checked the kitchen. There were forks, knives, spoons, plates, and cups in random places everywhere. I put all the clean stuff in an empty chest I found. Then I washed all the dishes in the buckets of water he had around the house. There wasn't any running water in the kitchen. I shuddered. Hopefully the bathroom had running water. I put the newly cleaned dishes, cups, and utensils in the chest too. Then I moved on. The next room I searched was Nate's bedroom, which was extremely messy, as I had suspected. I put his clean clothes in a chest, along with his personal belongings. Then I put all his dirty clothes in a sack. I dragged it downstairs and out the back door. "what do I do with the dirty laundry?" I asked him.

Nate looked up at me. He had been sharpening his axe. "there's a lake a short walk over there." he obviously wasn't used to people doing things for him.

"should I bring buckets?"

"yeah."

"alright." I replied. I hurried back into the house and put buckets in my pocket along with my pick and 32 logs. I followed the direction in which he had pointed. I was back from washing his clothes 15 minutes later. I looked at the horizon. The sun was going to set soon. But you really couldn't tell. ❔

Chapter 6

When Nate came back in the house, the sun had risen. I was cooking two pork hops that he had, and I sweetened them with the sugar cane that I found at the lake. He burst through the door, exhausted, and collapsed onto a nearby chair. I looked at him. I didn't really know what was wrong with him. I took what he was holding and put them in the appropriate chests in the basement. Then I hurried back upstairs to give him some breakfast.

"here." I said simply, giving him his pork chop. He didn't take it. I put the food down on a nearby table. "are you alright?" he didn't answer. I clenched my fists. This wasn't good at all. I took off his armor, and dragged him upstairs and onto his bed. I felt his forehead. It was really hot1⃣0⃣3⃣. Off the top of my head, I assumed he had a fever. He was hot, and unconscious. I wet the wool he had brought in and put it on his forehead. As soon as he woke up, I gave him medicine for his fever. By afternoon time, it had gone down and he woke up.

"how do you feel?" I asked worriedly

"fine." he shrugged me off, got up, and put on his armor.

"no you do not."

"and how do you know?"he shot back annoyed.

"you haven't eaten, you look green, you're also pale, you're shaking, and-"

"okay, okay!" he climbed back in bed. "happy?"

"not entirely. " I shot back coldly. "I would like to be at home with my family safe and sound." I said "but we don't always get what we want do we?" I ran downstairs and went to do something else. I didn't want to be around him.

""MADDIE" I heard him yell "Come back, I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" I asked him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I heard him scream.

I the awkward silence lasted about a minute or so. I finally got up and went up the stairs to his room. I sat at the foot of his bed and twiddled my thumbs. My face was as red as a cherry. "sorry." I heard Nate mumble.

"yeah. " I replied. "we all act stupid sometimes. " I mumbled back

"we all act insensitive sometimes too." He said.

"some more than others." I choked out.

"HEY."

"what?" I said innocently "I speak the truth!"

"THRUTH?"

"I do believe that what they call truly spoken words around here right?" I jokingly asked

"well yeah but"

"I can't hear you over the sound of your stupidity."

"PUH-LEASE" he put his hand up to block my face.✋ "I went to school for..." he counted on his fingers. I literally face palmed. "10 years!"

"only ten years?" I stared at him. "where I come from, you go to school until you're 18! And longer if. You want to."

"why?" he asked. He was genuinely confused

"where I come from, knowledge is very important." I explained "I you don't have a good education, you won't make enough money, and you use money for everything!" I told him "almost nothing is free!"

" well jobs around here don't require a lot of smarts."

" I noticed."

"speaking of jobs,"

I got up. "yeah I know. " I walked to the doorway and stopped. "porkchop?"

Nate's eyes lit up "yes please!"

"thought so."

Chapter 7

The next day was very exciting. I woke up at the crack of dawn as usual. I could never to that by myself really. The chickens wake me up. Anyway, I went on with my usual morning rituals. I made breakfast, pork and eggs. Then I put that in the cupboard for later. I ate a piece of melon to keep me going, and headed outside with a sword on hand.

Usually by the time I get out of the house, the sun is still rising. Zombies, Skeletons, and creepers are still around. Either burning, or hiding under trees and other shelters. I'm able to fight them pretty well. I practiced in my spare time on spiders that crossed my path during the day. I've only dealt with a creeper once, and I'm much faster now that my arm has healed.

I closed the back door behind me and looked around. As usual, there was a mob. This time, a burning zombie, and a creeper. I quickly dealt with them. They were trampling over the crops like drunkards. I charged at the creeper first, slicing its head off in one blow, then I stabbed the zombie in the chest and face. They both disappeared with a poof, and some dust. Then I looked over the crops. None of them had bees harmed thankfully. I harvested some, sheared some sheep, and then headed toward a nearby lake for sugar cane to make paper.

When I came back, Nate was up and walking around. He looked much better. The color had returned to his face, and he didn't look as if he was gonna throw up at any moment. I took the breakfast out of the cupboard, and we sat down.

"feeling better?" I asked

"Yup." Nate replied

"there was a creeper in the garden."

"yeah?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"yeah." I answered

"it's still there?" he asked worriedly

"NO." I told him "calm down I killed it."

"you did?" he asked. He was quite surprised. I then remembered I had forgotten to tell him about my fighting skills.

"yes." I said carefully. "with a sword."

"which one?" he frowned

"a spare iron one I found in a chest." I said "don't worry though, I'll make my own sooner or later. "

"keep it." he shook his head✋. "you know how to shoot an arrow?"

"nope." I answered "I didn't really need one."

That was pretty much our conversation. But that was okay. I would get to talk to him some more later. I was to meet him at the mine at four. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. So after I finished milking the cows, I gathered my supplies, and headed to Providence Mine. Some guy named Providence named it. I met him at the entrance, and we went in.

Chapter 8

After a while of digging we had gotten some iron, coal, and obsidian. We traveled past there, and found gold! Nate decided he would hold onto it, because I had the obsidian. I shrugged, and we kept going.

Soon we came to a split path. We looked at each other. "We'll split up." Nate said quickly. He turned away from me, and hurried down the right path. I went down the left.

The route had many twists and turns. Not to mention the bumpy terrain, and the lack of mobs. I only encountered one skeleton and two spiders. It was odd. But I was distracted by something else I found after a half hour. DIAMOND!

"yes!" I cheered. I took out my iron pick and dug away. I had collected 10! This was awesome! I dug away a little more and it opened into a cavern. It was small, with a dome top. Coal and one piece of ruby were in it. But in a dark corner was something else. It was scrawny, shivering, shaking, cowering. What could it possibly be? I put I torch on the wall. It was a dog! I was dumbfounded at my luck. What was a dog doing down here? I remembered something about them luckily. I took the bone meal I got from the skeletons and held it out for her to eat. She crunched it all up hungrily, and looked at me with her big blue eyes. She had a black coat, with small dark brown spots on it. Her nose was a piercing pink color. I didn't have a collar, so I took some string and tied it around her neck to make a leash. On the way back, I fed her porkchops and thought up a name for her. Abbie. That sounded good. I hugged❤ her and ran the rest of the way back to the intersection.

Chapter 9

When I got back to the intersection, Nate was waiting for me. But there was someone else standing beside him. The only reason my eyes grew wider was because of how different they were. There was Nate: tall, red hair, green eyes, devious grin, toned and muscled body, and then there was this other kid: short(my height), brown hair, blue eyes, worried and serious look on his face, his clothes look like they were put in a blender, his ears were a little on the small side. I guess he was sort of like your modern day dorky kid. I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Maddie." I said.

He shook it firmly "Daniel."

I looked at Nate for an explanation. He looked at me the same way. This was getting nowhere, so I explained first. "I found her behind some diamond. I collected ten." 1⃣0⃣

"I found Daniel on a ledge above some lava. He said he fell through a crevice and ended up there." Nate told me with a "I can't believe this kid" look.

"her name is Abbie." I said. " Now let's get back to the house. Is he coming?"

Daniel looked at Nate for approval. "Yeah sure, whatever." he brushed Daniel off. "let's go."

We headed back through the tunnels, until we got to the surface. Then, we walked along an old path back to the house. "you can sleep in the living room until we make you a bedroom." I explained to Daniel when we got inside. Nate took some wooden planks out of storage, and we got to work making a room for him. In the meantime, I sent Daniel out to plant saplings.

Nate wasn't looking too happy making Daniel's room, but we didn't know what this kid could do, and he almost fell into lava. He could use a little R&R right now.

"why are we even doing this for him anyway?" Nate complained

"Did you see how scrawny he was?" I asked him in disbelief. "he could've fallen from quite a height. He's not doing any work until I make sure he is in physical shape to." I told Nate

"why doesn't he have to do any work?"

"he will do work!" I shot back "isn't he outside planting saplings?"

"that's easy."

"but it benefits us a lot." I reminded him "we couldn't do anything without wood."

"I know but-" he tried to counter but I silenced him.

"He will start work tomorrow!" I yelled at him angrily "he needs some bed rest and then he will work on the farm tomorrow! Now SHUT UP!"

Nate didn't say anything else after that. He probably said something bad about me under his breath, but I didn't hear it and I didn't care.

I continued to make a be chests, and armor for him. Nate and I finished the room without another word to each other.

Chapter 10

I awoke to the sound of zombies burning that morning.

I headed to Daniel's new room and knocked. ✊

"come in." I heard him say groggily.

I opened the door and walked in. He was still in bed with the pillow over his head. "Daniel, you have to get up, or I'll get the cold water." I told him jokingly.

I don't think he got the joke. He got up and dressed himself so fast, it put cheetahs to shame.

"what do we do first?" he asked me.

"this way." I said simply. I led him down the stairs and taught him how to use a furnace. After starting breakfast, we went out to the farm. "this is your mini mob killing lesson." I told him. "strike quickly and accurately before they have time to think. They're all stupid except the spiders." I demonstrated with the two zombies terrorizing the cows. I snuck up behind them using the cows for cover. As soon as I got close enough, I struck one zombie through the back. Then I pulled the bloody sword out of that zombie and chopped the second one's head off. That one disintegrated. The first one was still aimlessly staggering around and moaning in pain. I punched it in the face and kicked its head off, putting it out of its misery. "see?" I turned back to Daniel.

He looked stunned, but snapped to attention immediately."uh yeah, quickly and accurately right?" he stammered

"yup." I replied "now help me with the farm, and we'll have the rest of the day to improve the house." I told him.

After Daniel and I finished the farm work, we expanded the kitchen and living room. Together, we built a chess board and the pieces. Daniel had some excellent carving skills. We also made clothes for Nate, Abbie, and ourselves. That was also a total success. Abbie looked stunning in her new hoodie. I also made my self a yellow dress, some brown boots, and a pair of leggings. I made a t-shirt, jeans, and some iron armor for Nate too. Daniel helped with Nate's clothes, and made himself sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a sweater. Next we made use of our sugar cane. We made paper, and the paper into books, which we filled with knowledge about farming, mining, mobs, animals, cooking, building, and anything else that we could think of. We made carpet floors for the bedrooms, and when Nate came back from the mine, we were working on a new cake recipe.

"you guys look like you had fun." Nate said rolling his eyes at us. But he was soon smiling when he saw all the stuff we did.

"eat your words." I whispered to him jokingly when Daniel was out of earshot.

Chapter 11

"you sure you'll be okay?" I called back to Daniel. We had never left him on his own before. He was a klutz, and forgetful. I wasn't sure if he could handle it. But Nate and I needed some one to watch over the animals and the house.

"I'll be fine!" Daniel replied back smiling. "I'll see you guys when you get back."

"Alright!" I said hesitantly. I wanted to just stay there watching the house, but Nate hurried me along. No one was aloud to enter the mine after dark no matter what. We needed to get there early, before everyone else got to the ores first.

"I don't see what you're so worried about." Nate said as we walked. "he can take care of himself. "

"I know." I replied. "it's just that he's so..."

"clumsy?" Nate suggested.

I elbowed him "you're so cruel!"

He out his hands up in defense. "just stating the truth." ✋✋

I tried to elbow him again but he moved out of the way and poked me in the ribs.

"hey!" I shouted at him. I began to chase him but I tripped in a tree root. I hit the floor hard.

[~NATE TAKES OVER~]

I stopped running and hurried over to her side. She wasn't groaning or anything. I lifted her torso up and examined her face. Nothing bad. Just some dirt. I brushed it off, and checked her arms and legs. I cursed to myself. She had knocked herself out. I picked her up and carried her on my back to the hotel that was half a mile from here.

When I got there, the man just looked at me and pointed to a sign on the desk.

~We do not take care of sick or injured customers. We apologize for the inconvenience.~

I sighed and paid for a room. I would have to treat her myself. I wasn't lazy or anything, it's just that I wasn't much of a doctor. Maddie almost never got sick and neither did I, so I've never actually treated some one. This was Maddie's kind of work. I rubbed my face and though over what I would do. As soon as I thought up a plan I did it. (duh)

I put iced the bump on her forehead, and elevated her head. Then i woke her up and gave her painkillers. (she brought and entire hospital's worth of medicine in the bag, all of them labeled thank god.) after that she was okay. She just had an unsightly bump and some pain. So we talked to pass the time.

" you feeling alright?"

"I feel like I have a bump in my head." she replied grumpily. "you did this to me you idiot."

" i am not an idiot." I said defensively.

"most of the time." she replied without having to think about it.

"what am I at other times then?"

"an insensitive jerk." she said simply.

"oh thanks."

"anytime." she laughed painfully.

"it even hurts to laugh?"

"a little."

"Sorry."

"for what?" she looked at me with those big hazel eyes.

"well I... You know, and then you fell... And I didn't mean..." I was suddenly at a loss for words. It felt weird not knowing what to say.

Maddie just laughed. "you didn't do anything..." she put her hand ✋on my arm and fell asleep again. I didn't have the heart to move my hand away. so I just sat on her bed until I dozed off.

Chapter 12

I was awoken by Maddie tapping on my shoulder. "Nate." I got up immediately.

"oh you're awake." I said as cheerfully as possible. "feel any better than you did yesterday?"

A confused look popped up on her face. "❔how did I feel yesterday?"

"well, you told me you feel like you had a a bump in your head." she still sat there clueless ❔"and we had a conversation, and I apologized and everything." I said every word with increasing worry. Did she have amnesia or something? I didn't know how to treat that!

"I was sleeping wasn't I?" she asked me. " I know I've been asleep for at least a day."

I decided not to tell her about last night. "um no sorry I was thinking of something else." I painstakingly told her "we should get going, Daniel will be worried."

"oh yeah!" Maddie remembered that. "let's eat breakfast and then we'll go."

We got back home an hour after we left the hotel. Daniel was there in the doorway waiting for us. "what happened?" he looked at me accusingly.

"Maddie tripped and hurt herself." I explained quickly.

"I'm fine now though." Maddie said quickly. "now we're you okay while we were gone? Did you get any extra chores done?"

"um no." Daniel explained. "I got the regular chores done, but they were harder and took longer because you weren't around."

I frowned. This was only making Maddie feel guilty. She was never going to leave Daniel alone after this.

And then it hit me.

"hey where's Abbie?" Daniel gave me this look of pure hatred for a second.

I never thought he would get rid of Abbie. Maddie loved that dog like she was her freaking baby. It was scary at times. Abbie slept in her room and ate nothing but cooked chicken, cooked porkchops, melon, and pumpkin in we had any. Abbie was right there with her when she did gardening, cooking, and sewing. She carried supplies, messages from me to her while I was away during the day, and she kept Maddie from going insane. I pretty sure I'm the only one that would notice. Maddie would leave the room to cry or go outside to take her anger out on a tree. That's why she was so composed and happy all the time.

Maddie went so pale, so fast, my heart❤ stopped✋ for a moment. Losing Abbie could kill her. I held her up so she wouldnt fall from collapsing.

"it wasn't my fault!"✋ Daniel tried, putting on the 'nice innocent' act on again. I shoved him aside.

"I'll deal with you later." I muttered under my breath so only he could hear. "just. you. wait." I growled.

I carried Maddie up to her room and sat her down on her bed. I knelt in front of her. "Maddie?"

"she's gone right?" Maddie choked out. She stared straight ahead. All emotion, all feeling seemed to have left her. She didn't whimper, and burst out crying. She just sat there with a blank look on her tear stained face.

"yeah." I said shakily. I sat down next to her. "you can't give up now Maddie."

"why not?" she challenged. "why can't I just jump off a cliff and end it all?" she trembled. "it would be easier on you and Daniel. Less mouths to feed-"

"don't talk like that" I said gently. "We'll all make it thought this."

"how do you know."❔

"I don't." I said quietly. "it's called hoping."

Maddie put her head on my shoulder and sobbed.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Chapter 13

After that, I was ready to punch a puppy. And no one punches puppies.

I ran down the stairs angrily looking for Daniel. He wasn't downstairs or out in the farm. Next I slammed open his bedroom door. In his bead and sleeping? It was 3 in the afternoon. I dont fucking think so.

I ripped the covers of his bed and grabbed the front of his shirt. I dragged him down the stairs. He squirmed, yelled, kicked, punched, and cursed at me to let go. In his dreams. I went out the front door and slammed it behind me. Only then did I let go of him. I threw him 3 feet and he landed on the grass

"why'd you do it?" I yelled at him. ❔

"she was in the way." Daniel said in disgust.

"of what?" I seriously didn't know. Abbie didn't do anything bad ever.

"my relationship with Maddie!" Daniel spat "she was constantly snuggling in between us, or barking when I was trying to make a move on her."

I was suddenly thankful to Abbie. Who knows what Daniel could have done? What a creep. "you and Maddie?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "get real. Maddie would never fall for some one like you."

"what about you?" Daniel sneered " don't you have any feelings for the majestic Maddie?" "it doesn't matter." I choked out. But I barely got time to finish my sentence. When I saw Maddie from her bedroom window looking at us. Did she hear what I had said? There wasn't any time to think about that because Daniel was rushing right towards me with a dagger in hand. I took the sword from my belt and blocked him. He stabbed at me everything chance he could get, but I blocked most of them. He was extremely skilled. I had cut him in the side, and he stabbed me in the leg. Luckily, he was losing blood faster than I was. but It was not use. I was to slow with my leg injury to evade his attacks. I eventually got cuts on my other leg, my left arm, and one on my shoulder.

"love makes us do crazy things eh?" Daniel cackled. He was an entirely different person " i fed a dog to zombies, and your fighting Notch's grandson."

"what?" I froze and stumbled back. This was his opening. He charged at me with all his force and stabbed me in the side. I collapsed. Pain shocked every part of my body, blood soaked my clothes and armor. I fell unconscious.

[~MADDIE TAKES OVER~]

I ran out the door and saw Nate on the ground with Daniel standing over him. They were both drenched in blood and sweat breathing hard.

"NATE!" I screamed in horror. Blood was gushing out of a wound in his side. Daniel had an angry confused look on his face and dashed off into the forest.

I rushed over to Nate. Since I couldn't carry him, I brought all the stuff I needed outside. I elevated his head, washed the blood off, changed his clothes, stitched his wound back together, bandaged him. I sat there until night fall. My senses were put on overdrive. I put up a fort around Nate and took down every mob I saw. After a while they learned their lesson and didn't bother us. ✋I sat next to Nate until sunrise . He woke up a couple of times, but he was totally out of it. He talked about corn, pinkies, and peanut butter. Soon he woke up and he was actually sane.

"where am I exactly?" he mumbled

"minecraftia." I replied.

"hahaha." he looked at me "very funny Maddie." then he looked around with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"what's wrong?"

"why are we outside?" he asked

"because that's where you fell." I explained "I couldn't pick you up, you weigh a ton."

"well thanks." Nate rolled his eyes.

"your very welcome." I replied quietly.

We just sat there for the next couple of minutes. It was hard to come to the realization, that we had 4 people for like 4 days. One ran of into the wilderness, and one..."what happened to Abbie."

"Daniel fed her to the zombies." he said looking away.

"oh." Abbie wasn't gonna be around anymore. This totally sucked. "turtle episode all over again." I mumbled to myself. Nate raised his eyebrows but didn't ask what I had said.

"we should get inside." he said starting to get up. The second he started to lift himself up, pain shot through him. He let out a whimper, and fell to the ground again.

"I'll bring you your breakfast." said hurriedly. Nate was still on the ground, breathing hard. "and some painkillers!" I rushed into the house. The breakfast was here... I busied my self getting the stuff I needed. I hurried even faster when I heard Nate screaming in pain. "ALRIGHT." I yelled "I COMING SHEESH." I walked out the door and saw Nate pulling of his bandages with one hand, and biting the other. "Nate stop what are you doing?!" I yelled at him. I pulled his bloody hand away from the wound and put new bandages over it.

Nate laid there on the ground not saying anything.

"they were dirty." he finally said. I slapped him across the face.

"IDIOT." I finished bandaging him up and I gave him his breakfast. Apparently, it hurt to digest his food. But I couldn't stay with him the whole day. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to get up, and lay down INSIDE the house.

[~NATE TAKES OVER~]

After seeing Maddie that angry, I didn't pull anything like that again. But I could've sworn I saw a piece of metal still stuck there for a moment. But that doesn't matter right now.

"you know you're going to have to move sooner or later." Maddie told me while chopping down a tree.

"why can't you build a fence?" I asked. " it's not that hard."

She gave a huff of anger and didn't respond. She was doing her work and mine for the past couple of days, I was being lazy and selfish. "okay, okay, I'll move."

Chapter 14

I did move. A week later. I mean, it's hard to walk when walking feels like someone is dipping your side in lava. Maddie said I screamed like a little girl during most of it. I fell unconscious twice, and a creeper decided to give us trouble. But it was sorta worth it. For one thing, couches are way more comfier than grass with dried blood on it. And I hadn't taken a shower for days. Maddie finally made me stand outside HALF NAKED with a bucket of water. I had to stand there cleaning myself until I was shining she said. I wasn't aloud back in until then. And let me tell you, I stood out there for 3 days. Water and gashes don't go together. All the cuts on my body were on fire. Luckily, Maddie wasn't actually there to see it. She put a pressure plate in front of the door. If I stepped on it, my room would be set on fire. Real nice Maddie. Real nice. She was actually on a mining trip. I finished before she came back of course. She left food and a bed for me outside, and actually did make a fence. I swear she does everything.

But when she did return, she had 4 other kids with her


End file.
